nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceana nationalism
Oceana nationalism is a group of political ideologies that emphasize the needs of the Oceana people in Lovia. There is no clear definition for Oceana nationalism, as there are many different kinds of explanations: from simply stating that there does exist a Oceana culture, people and identity as such distinguished from the entire Lovian population, to patriottism and even separatism and expansionism. Views Skyllenn theory The Skyllenn theory was invented by Mikál Ský, chairman of Scotland, a former hamlet of Hurbanova, around 1900. Oceana, densely populated by Slovaks and Polish, developed for the first time in history an own identity which was different from the one that could be found in the rest of Lovia. The two dominating ethnic groups mixed a lot and eventually started speaking a language based on English, Slovak and Polish, called Nownarasha (Old Oceana), which was quite exceptional in the rest of Lovia, which, unlike Oceana, was highly influenced by America. For Mikál Ský, brother of the famous Old Oceana writer George Ský, this was the moment to state that a new culture was born, namely the Oceana culture. The Oceana people spoke their own language, were Roman Catholic and maintained their own lifestyle, whereas in other parts of the Kingdom, people were more related to Western Europe and America and therefore they didn't share the same culture, traditions and identity with the Oceana, who were often seen as non-integrated Eastern European migrant workers. In other words, the Skyllenn theory states that in Oceana there is a local population that should be distinguished from the rest of the Lovian population in means of culture, language, traditions, beliefs, identity and lifestyle. Oceana-First view Still, many people disliked the Skyllenn theory and found the idea of an Oceana culture pure nonsense. However, there was a small group of hardliners in the early decades of the 20th century that agreed with the theory. Unlike Mikál Ský, these hardliners thought that the State of Oceana should get a special autonomous status within the Kingdom of Lovia. With the foundation of the first Oceana nationalist party, called That Oshenna Lew Taste in 1913, a new kind of nationalism was born. From now on people who claimed that the Oceana were different, would try to accomplish several obvious goals, like recognition and protection of the Oceana language. These parties wanted the Governor to pursue an Oceana-First policy, which means that he should respect the Oceana culture, language, traditions and identity and do whatever he could in terms of democratic ways to protect these. Expansionism The first expansionist views appeared in Oceana politics around the 50s when welfare decreased in the entire Kingdom and eventually the Oceana found themselves suffering from two famines in a period of three years[http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/History_of_Lovia#20th_Century History of Lovia, 20th Century by Dimitri N.]. More and more people became dissatisfied and believed that they should solve it themselves. There are two types of Oceana expansionism: * Uniting all Oceana in one state, in order to protect the culture and language * Uniting all Oceana in one independent country, in order to get rid of the monarch and the government in Noble City Many elderly Oceana still desire a "Greater Oceana". The younger population finds such an ideal unreasonable and neglegible. Most of them are democratics and have peaceful intentions. Separatism Together with the rise of expansionist ideas, Oceana separatism was born. Oceana separatists desire a completely independent country for the Oceana people. Some think that such a hard ideal can only be realized with violence, while other separatists believe that this goal can be accomplished in a democratic way. A significant majority of the separatists are not expansionists. Separatism has never been an accepted ideology in Oceana politics though. The only parties that ever wished to break up with Lovia were the peaceful Oceana Christians in 1981 and Better Lovia and the Organisation for Support of the Hurbanovan Independence both in 2008 after violent events such as the Hurbanovan Uprise of 2008, when Oceana was declared an independent nation for only a single day, because the leaders lost control over the territory and were eventually imprisoned. Currently there is no party nor any organization or unity active with a separatist ideology. Since the uprise of 2008, there are only neglegibly few people who want Oceana to become independent, one of whom is Ygo August Donia. Political parties Current political parties The Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna led by Alzbeta Lenka is a moderate Oceana nationalist party. Disapproving any forms of separatism and expansionism, their democratic views could be regarded as "Oceana-First", as its main points are protection of language, culture, traditions and religion and protection from too much Lovian influence (government rule instead of governor's rule) and urbanization. However, they've been heavily attacked and confused with other forms of nationalism by leftists. The Konservatni an Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna led by Edward Cromwood is another moderate Oceana nationalist party. They state that their final aim is to unite all Oceana in an autonomous state of Lovia or in a state as part of a Lovian confederacy. They have a political ideology based on protecting the base culture of the State, ensuring that Oceana is a first langauge and supporting the traditions of the Oceana people. Additionally they believe that Oceana culture must be supported and be given the ability to develop and grow, contrary to many previous views before them. They also support the detailed establishment of an Oceana Government containing an executive, legislative and judiciary arm. Historical political parties Moderate nationalist parties The first nationalist party was the moderate That Oshine Lew Taste (1913-1922) that aimed for more autonomy and recognition of the Oceana language. Unfortunately for leader Kovalic, because of a lack of succesful results, the party was disbanded in the 20s. Ermania Kovalic left politics without realizing any of her main points. Separatist parties Since the 80s, there have been three Oceana nationalist parties, all of them being separatist: * Oceana Christians (1981): a minor party in favor of full independency from Lovia, in a democratic and peaceful way, in order to create a new democratic republic. * Organisation for Support of the Hurbanovan Independence (2008): kind of political platform founded on March 30, 2008. Organized the violent events in Hurbanova on the same day to obtain independency. * Better Lovia (2008): national political party, founded two days after the beginning of the Hurbanova uprise. Strong separatist and anti-monarchist ideals; had connections with the OSHI. Famous Oceana nationalists * Oos Wes Ilava (MOTC, CCPL) * Alexandru Latin (former MOTC, CCPL) * Ygo August Donia (CCPL) * Marcus Villanova (MOTC, PM CPL.nm) * Ben Opať (former MOTC) * Bart Koenen * Borya Hájek (KNPO Chairman) See also * Free Republic of Hurbanova * Greater Oceana * Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna References Category:Oceana nationalism